fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aello
Aello (アエロ Aero) is a member of the Nine Circles of Hell, where he serves as the Sin of Gluttony (飽食 Hōshoku). Appearance Aello has the appearance of a large and muscular man in his late thirties/early forties with dark red and spiky hair that is cut short and eyes that are similarly coloured. He cuts quite an intimidating figure being very tall and broad and possessing a dangerous look about him as well as sharp and intense features. He has two jagged and identical scars running down his face starting from the start of his hairline down to his mouth. His upper body is large and very muscled and developed, especially his neck and trapezius muscles. In fact his upper body is almost overly muscular, especially when compared to his legs, which are noted to be particularly long and slim for someone of his stature and height. He wears a long, feathered and white scarf around his neck which covers his mouth, his upper back and most of his shoulders. His outfit and overall look is reminiscent of a biker or thug, wearing a torn and dark leather vest that exposes most of his torso, dark gloves and pants, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and spiked boots with spurs. Accessory-wise he also wears spiked bracelets on his arms as well as a pair of knee pads with a single spike on each of them. Gallery aellopic3.png|Aello's back tattoo. aelloface.png|Aello's mouth. Personality The strong and silent type, Aello is introverted in nature and consequently a man of few words. He seems to like living at a certain distance from others, preferring to observe individuals and ideas without getting directly involved, so that he could fully understand them. He is rational and clear-minded, thinking and acting without prejudice or preconceptions, perceiving things as objectively and intelligibly as he can. He is rather passive but he isn't really described as lazy. The reasoning for his position as the sin of gluttony, Aello has a very large appetite and is a major glutton. This is perhaps the only area that Aello is emotional in regards to. He can be persuaded to do things he would otherwise not do just to get his hands on a meal that he likes, but especially sweets and junk food. Generally he has his gluttony in pretty good order but this can change quickly under the right circumstances. It is possible that he is actually highly addicted to sugar as he becomes moody and aggressive when he hasn't consumed a large portion within a certain timeframe. In fact, whilst in this state it's almost like he's a completely different person. He will disregard his responsibilities in order to satisfy his absurd desire for sweet things and he is quick to anger and will lash out if provoked even the slightest. This extreme reaction disturbs even Aello himself and that's why he takes measures to ensure he never enters this manic-like state of mind, scheduling frequent breaks to gorge himself on sugary treats. Despite being a very powerful fighter, Aello does not actually like fighting and will avoid it when he can, often in favour of pigging out or sleeping. Whether he is actually a pacifist or would just rather eat or sleep compared to fighting is unknown. Relationships |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Though he's made a name for himself with his magic, Aello is a monster in terms of physical ability as well. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Stamina: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His fighting style is quite dependent on his magic and focuses around using his limb lengthening abilities to attack his opponent from a distance and to augment his offensive power enough to smash through walls and break bones. *'Oni Lariat' ( Oni Rariatto lit. Demon Swordsman): *'Oni Spear': *'Oni Jostle': Expert Spearmanship Specialist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Nine Circles of Hell, Aello posses tremendous magic power. *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Matter Magic (物質の魔法 Kodō no Mahō): Aello can manipulate what state of matter a non-organic substance is in as well as the matter state of his own body's makeup. The only obvious weakness of this magic is that aello cannot use it directly on living matter. Additionally the further along the matter state is, the more magic power and effort it takes. With this magic he can make his body a highly malleable liquid-like state or he can make his body as hard as diamond. Aello's skill and control with this magic is so refined that he can make only certain parts of his body solid and other parts liquid at the same time. This magic is very helpful in combat and with his skill, Aello can use this magic to exponentially increase his offensive and defensive power. By turning his body into liquid he can become much more resilient to blunt trauma and he can manipulate his body to an extreme extent, reforming, shaping and contorting his physique in impossible ways to avoid attacks. He can also extend his limbs to a significant extent, allowing him to attack his opponent from further way. To make his blows pack a greater punch and make his defence more solid, he can make his body as hard as diamond. This magic is of course not limited to his own body, as previously stated, Aello can manipulate the matter state of non-organic matter. Assorted Others Gluttony: By consuming large quantities of food, Aello can rapidly replenish his energy reserves and even heal wounds. To aid him in his endeavour to consume gross amounts of food, Aello has tremendous jaw strength, sharp and jagged teeth and an extremely efficient gut, being able to chew through, consume and digest an inordinate number of things other people would not be to. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Aello's physical appearance is based off of Charlotte Katakuri from the "One Piece" series. *Aello's favourite foods are doughnuts and cake. *Aello is voiced by .